vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CykeP/Negativity in Western VOCALOID Music
So I finally decided to take the time to check out OverDoze's new song for DEX, the Ten Thousand piece that's been floating around. And, like a lot of the Western "pop" VOCALOID songs that have been coming out, it had about a dozen negative connotations to it, just like everyone else. That's not to say it wasn't a good song. But the talking about wanting to "end it all" and pretending to feel happy, yet being so frustrated, is a very common trope in so many VOCALOID songs nowadays that English producers have been pushing out. Giraffey just did one with "Again and Again", which I'll try and make a page for when I can. Ten Thousand Stars is also pretty big on this, although Circus-P has always been pretty deep in the dark side of VOCALOID music and themes. While there's nothing wrong with expressing your emotions and feelings through music, which is very popular and is relatable to the crowd most of the time, I can't help feeling like we've really started to overdo it. It's almost impossible to see a well done, positive/optimistic or just simply funny song, or a lighter take on certain situations (like a break up, for example). And trust me, I find myself singing about more negative events in my life or wanting to write more things that I draw inspiration from, mostly seriously impactful events or revelations in songs I'm playing around with making. But at the same time, I'd like to use it to inspire, or comfort, and not just relate or drop the situation out there. I'd almost like to say I want music to encourage or brighten up people's lives, or feel a little more confident about yourself (and no, I don't plan on writing any weird or cheesy "you can do it!" songs). But the more I see these new songs being popped out by prominent producers, I can't help feeling like that style is sort of...out. The big question I've got to ask is, what's all the fuss with the negativity in the music industry? Is it really that lucrative to write about depression and suicide, and in very explicit, dangerous ways? I guess it's better than the "poppin pills let's dance and have sex and whooo hooo!" music you hear on the radio, but it's still kind of depressing to listen to. I'm all for a meaningful, upbeat and powerful song, but when all you get out of it is the lyricist singing about wanting to kill themselves, it kind of puts a damper on the mood. And while that's most likely the point of the song, there are just ''so many out there now. ''It's like, do people just want to wallow in their bad situations? Do they want to feel worse about it? Or does a hopeful stance on that kind of situation really matter to anyone? Getting it out there is a part of moving on from it, and growing as a person. But it seems to me like the Western fandom is stuck in a rather un-fun loop of wallowing in those feelings. Bear in mind this is just my opinion, and it's not my intention to belittle or be rude to any producers who do this. It's 100% their creative choice, it's always great to hear a new song from a new or experienced English Producer!! And at the end of the day, they're still good songs. So don't take this as an "attack" of any form, rather an attempt to display my personal observation on all the darkness that seems to be popular nowadays. I guess at the end of the day, my question is, how long will these damper songs be around? And does anyone want some fun, positive music in their playlist anymore? xD Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think, if you want!!! Category:Blog posts